camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Armory/Completed Armory Projects
This is where completed projects from the armory are listed, as well as the estimated time it took to complete them, and who did the project. Iko Devian *Chameleon Armor for The Burrow - start 5/30/11 fin 6/5/11 *Sword with engravings for Tremus Mortim - finished 6/7/11 *Shield Modification for Andrew - finished 6/6/11 *Hjedi312 - Jason - imperial gold trident - finished 6/9/11 *Bronze Swiss Army knife - finished 6/9/11 *Nathanial Hawk - lightweight repeating crossbow - finished 6/9/11 *Elysine Aenar's armor - Leather armor with plates of Celestial Bronze sewed in for extra protection purposes. Cloak made of woven Celestial Bronze died black - finished 6/12/11 *Double sided War axe - a Celestial bronze axe that can transform into a necklace - finished 6/12/11 *User:Fabina12- Ashley Cole- a ring that turns into a shield when tapped engraved with an owl - finished 6/12/11 *Allen - Bladed tonfa gloves - finished 6/12/11 *hilt modification - finished 6/13/11 *decorate dagger - finished 6/13/11 *spiky shield - finished 6/16/11 *hilt engraving - finished 6/14/11 *splitting katana - finished 6/18/11 *leather/imperial gold armor - finished 6/19/11 *segmented leather armor - ETA 6/22/11 *yew shield - 6/21/11 *redwood shield (pic) - 6/23/11 *segmented celestial bronze armor - 6/23/11 *studded samurai gauntlets - 6/23/11 *archery equipment - 6/24/11 *plate armor - 6/26/11 *modified dagger - 6/26/11 *transforming shield - 6/27/11 *mace - 6/30/11 *transforming shield - 7/1/11 *throwing knives + belt sheath - 7/1/11 *cooking utensils - 7/2/11 *transforming sword - 7/2/11 *guantlets - 7/2/11 *cutlass repair - 7/3/11 *scythe - 7/4/11 *iron sledgehammer (pic) - 7/4/11 *shoe fix - 7/7/11 *katanas - 7/11/11 *sais - 7/11/11 *throwing knives - 7/15/11 *magic necklace - 7/20/11 *magic card deck - 7/24/11 *mirror shield - 7/27/11 *sword - 7/31/11 *whip - 8/1/11 *two sickles - 8/2/11 *helmet - 8/3/11 *transforming shield - 8/3/11 *dagger - 8/17/11 *throwing knife set - 8/17/11 *mixed metal sword - 8/18/11 *shield - 8/18/11 *staffsword - 8/18/11 *bow and arrow - 8/19/11 *automaton - 8/21/11 *armor - 8/21/11 *transforming sword/guitar pick - 8/22/11 *axe - 8/24/11 *sword - 8/24/11 *lipstick sword - 9/7/11 *bracelet shield - 9/8/11 *enchanted bow & arrows - 9/11/11 *pendant/sword - 9/13/11 *transforming gauntlets - 9/19/11 *gauntlets - 9/19/11 *transforming dagger - 9/27/11 *engraved swords - 10/24/11 *engraved shield - 10/22/11 *Transforming sword - 11/21/11 *CB knife - 12/26/11 *transforming sword - 1/12/12 *transforming shield - 1/11/12 *transforming trident - 1/27/12 *LC sword - 1/25/12 *EW Daggers - 2/1/12 *LC sword - 2/3/12 Mark Uwriy *Automaton Control Disk for a cabin mate. Started 4/13/2011. Completed 4/15/2011 *Michaels Shield. Started 4/15/2011. Completed 4/17/2011. *Jordan's modified AK47 and M16 for celestial bronze and silver bullets, and incendiary rounds. Started 4/17/2011. Completed 4/30/2011 *Automaton bird for Christina Holt - Small wireless camera inside head, designed for recon. Started 4/30/2011. Completed 5/8/2011 *Special Cage for June. Started 5/25/11. Completed 5/27/11 Eamon Foregin *Fire Suit. Started 13/4/11. Completed 14/4/11. *Hellfire. Started 18/4/11. Completed 24/4/11. *Monster Builder. Started 24/4/11. Completed 26/6/11. *Josh McLeans Sword. Started 1/5/11. Completed 3/5/11. *Diana Chen's Pistol. Started 3/5/11. Completed 7/5/11. *Boomerang shield. Started 7/5/11. Completed 9/5/11. *Easily- Concealed Boomerang Daggers. Started 30/5/11. Completed 1/6/11. *Spearbounce. Started 11/6/11. Completed 14/6/11. *Timesaver. Started 14/6/11. Completed 15/6/11. *Anna Rozenski's Shield. Date of completion 17/6/11 *Kaiden's Sword. Date of completion 19/6/11. *Daemon's spear. Date of completion 28/6/11 *Wendy's Rapier's. Date of completion 29/6/11 Tychus Gibbs' *Jordans Translation device - A device that can translate any language to any other language. Started - 4/17/2011.Completed- 4/23/2011 *Kevin King's Wind Sword - a sword that can help in the manipulation of wind, primarily causing wind slashes that can cut through almost anything for up 5 feet in front of him. Started 4/23/2011. Completed 5/7/2011 Augustus Orellias *Darkness (Vega's black celestial bronze sword) Started 4/22/2011. Completed 4/25/2011 *A four foot long slightly curved sword with the carving of a horse on the blade and a trident on the hilt (which is for Jordan) Started: 4/22/2011 Completed: 5/1/2011 * - A shield with the symbols of constellations encarved on it (for Abby) Started: 5/1/2011 Date of completion: 5/9/2011 * -Two silver/celestial bronze daggers with carvings of stars on them Started: 5/1/2011 Date of completion: 5/9/2011 Lenin's Completed Projects *Chainmail hoodie for Justin Camerons 1 June- 3 June Victor Halen *2 Longswords/Wristbands Started: 7/7/11 Completed:7/14/11 *Scythe/sickle: completed:8/21/11 *Ring/Sword Ring/Staff: Completed:8/22/11 *Cutlass: completed:8/22/11 Alex DaSilva *IG staffsword Started: 8/13 Completed: 8/20 *Celestial bronze shield Started: 8/19 Completed: 8/24 *Silver helmet Started: 8/22 Completed: 8/28 *Crossbow, IG bayonet, CB bolts Started: 8/18 Completed: 8/28 *Silver and CB throwing knives Started: 8/22 Completed: 8/29 *IG sword/remote Started: 8/22 Completed: 8/30 *SI and silver sword Started: 8/29 Completed: 9/3 *SI sword/ring Started: 9/3 Completed:9/11 *CB sword/key Started: 9/3 Completed: 9/9 *CB grappling hook Started: 9/10 *Silver and Gold knives Started: 9/10 Kurt's completed projects *Belt (30/8) *Shield w. luck enchantments and pic (2/9) Kyrenia Deas' Completed projects * Mason Jennings' Completed Projects * Category:Lists Category:Children of Hephaestus Category:Archives